The Perfect Stranger, A Bleach FanFic
by Inori Pelagski
Summary: Momo Hinamori, a normal girl of seventeen year's car breaks down in the middle of a heavy thunderstorm. Momo Goes to a stranger's house with hopes of a phone, and maybe dry clothing. Little does she know, she's gone to the house of a vampire, Toshiro Hitsugaya, who has lived for a thousand and eighteen years. What will happen to Momo? HitsuHina. Rated M for language& possible lemon
1. A Hinamori!

**It's raining pretty hard outside tonight, thunder and lighting up the sky lightning right now, I went out on my deck and got the idea for this story. Enjoy.**

**Momo**

The wipers on my cars couldn't push the hard rain away fast enough, so I had pulled on my blue hoodie and stuck my head out the driver-side window to see. Even with my own eyes it was difficult to see, the pouring rain and booming thunder kept rattling the car windows. Lightning flashing lit up the sky every now and then, rendering me blind for short periods of time. To be driving blind….is not a good thing.

Suddenly my car began to sputter and choke, then came to a complete stop in the middle of this ancient wooden bridge, a rain gorged river roaring underneath it. "No, no, no don't do this to me!" I cried and jammed on the ignition, desperately trying to restart the car.

I slumped down in the old black leather seat of my trust old camero, sighing and feeling miserable. This is just perfect, my car's broken down in the middle of the worst storm I have ever seen in my entire life, and I left my fucking cell phone at home.

A flash of lightning revealed a house on a hill, a good ways away from the safety of my car. A loud crack of lightning made me yelp, no way in hell am I going to stay in my car! Every crack of lightning made me jump as I hit the locks on all the car doors, and tucking the keys into my soon-to-be-soaked-blue-hoodie-pocket.

I stepped outside just another roll of thunder boomed overhead and lightning flashed, hitting a nearby tree and tingeing the fresh rain scented air with the scent of burnt wood. I hurried as fast as I could, using both hands to keep my hood from falling off my head, but it didn't help with the fact that I was already soaked to the bone.

I ran up the old path, nearly tripping over many old branches as I did so. Once the massive house on the hill was directly in my sights, I then fell flat on my ass. I glanced around at the mud I'd fallen into, looking for the source of what made me fall. I couldn't find it, but I found my blue jeans, hoodie, shoes, and hair now had a _lovely_ thick layer of mud adhered to their surfaces.

I climbed to my feet, jumping at the nearby flash of lightning, and then practically ran to the door; it had an overhang so I wouldn't be soaked even more than I already was. I stared at the heavy brass doorknocker; it was a goblin or maybe a gargoyle with a ring in its jaws and talons.

Needless to say, it looked evil and I didn't exactly want to touch it. I forced myself to wrap my fingers around it and whammed it against the door three times. Oh, please let the occupants of this house be home, and please let them be kind enough to let me in.

**Toshiro**

I open my eyes and let out an audible hiss of annoyance; somebody is whaling on my front door and not letting me rest in peace. It's too early in the 'day' for people to be knocking on the door, far too early. I sit up with a sigh and shift my as-white-as-ever-hair out of my eyes and glance around.

Everything is as it was went I went to bed during the human's 'daytime', nothing has been disturbed but the peace and my door. If the visitor turns out to be Matsumoto I'm probably going to have to fix the door, again. Without glancing down as I walk, I fix my shirt by doing up the buttons that had become undone.

I grabbed the oil lamp I keep on a hook by the door and cast a simple candle fire spell to light the lamp. I don't like using electricity, though I know full and well that it lasts longer than a candle will if unenchanted. If I were to get my house wired up for electricity, I'd probably have to renovate at the same time so that the wires won't burn down my house as I sleep.

And calling in humans to work on my house will bring attention to where I live, then the pesky, nosy, and intruding humans will want to know when I moved into their 'lovely' little community and how long I'm planning on staying, do I live alone, where do I work etcetera etcetera.

With a my common scowl on my face I pull the door open, not pausing first to smell the air to see if it is someone I know like I usually do. "What do you want this early Matsu-" I broke off when I saw that a human girl stood before me, shivering, soaking wet with races of mud on her person.

**Momo**

The door finally opens, revealing a perfect stranger with and old fashion oil lamp in his grasp. "What do you want Matsu-"The handsome boy started to say, in a deep, rich baritone voice before cutting himself off when he looked at me. Something deep within told me to run, to get away from this boy at all costs.

I frowned internally while putting a soft smile on my face, the cold was beginning to get to me through my sodden clothes making it hard to focus. "Hi, um my car broke down on the bridge. I saw your house, and I um…" I trailed off looking into the strangers emerald green eyes losing my train of thought.

"I suppose this is when I ask if you want to borrow my phone and some dry clothes." He asked dryly and I blushed and looked down at my mud covered sneakers. "Yeah, that would be great. Is there a landline of something?" I asked as I glanced around seeing no telephone lines within sight, when had I last seen one? Maybe a mile or two back I suppose.

The stranger smiled a smile that hinted amusement "No, I don't have a landline set up in this old house. I'd have to get the house completely redone to make it safe for electricity. Though I'm sure I can rustle up some clean and dry clothing for you." The stranger mused and I smiled nervously back, fighting the instinct to run away.

The instinct was peculiar to me, I could see nothing that would make me terrified to the bone of this boy. So why was my gut screaming at me to run?

**Toshiro**

This human girl is quite peculiar, I can sense her uneasiness, that her instincts have picked up on the fact that by all rights she is prey to the predator of the night before her. Yet she doesn't run, she looks me straight in the eyes and speaks. If her senses are telling her to run, that a supernatural creature than can easily kill her is standing right in front of her, then why doesn't she?

I smiled to see her reaction, she doesn't have one except smile faintly back "My apologies. I should introduce myself, I am Toshiro Hitsugaya. You can come inside from the cold, here take my hand." I say and knowing I shouldn't be testing her, seeing if she'll stay or run away from me.

The girl smiles, I can tell for a human, that she's quite pretty. I don't need the lamplight or the lightning to see her face, I can see her face as easily as if it was a bight human 'day'. "I'm Momo, Momo Hinamori." Momo smiled and took my hand, not seeing the chord her surname had struck in me.

The Hinamoris. Their bloodline still exists? Now my own instincts are telling me to cast this daughter of the hunters away, or kill her. But she couldn't possibly know what I am, not yet. Momo slips her small hand into mine and lets me lead her into my house, trusting me.

I walk us over to the fireplace and let go of her birdlike hand, so delicate under my own for I could easily break it. I make a show of lighting a match, only to whisper another fire spell. The logs began to sizzle and crackle under the warm fire I've manifested. I turn to look at Momo, she's crept up to put her shivering hands before the fire, rubbing them to warm them.

I have to be careful now not to touch her skin, if she's a Hinamori, she might know what it means to come across a humanoid with icy skin that treats the night as day. "You stay be the fire, I'll go find you some clothing that might fit you." I tell her as she takes off her soaked sweater, putting it down beside her as she rubs her arms.

Poor thing, she must be really cold. I turn around and leave her be, mentally keeping tabs on what she does so she can't surprise me when she pulls out a weapon. It's been done before, a scenario like this one. It happened to Kaien Shiba, an old friend of mine.

Except with Kaien, he was killed. Human played broken down car in the pouring rain, asking for shelter, only turning out to be a hunter with a plan to kill once the guard is lowered. I won't let it happen to me, I've lived a thousand years, and I plan to keep on living. Even if the hunters found me they would have no jurisdiction to kill me. I don't feed on humans, I feed on forest animals such as deer or rabbits. I don't leave the carcasses behind either, I keep the meat and cook it for a 'human' meal later on.

But the hunters may still find a loophole, and kill me anyway. If they've sent Momo to kill me, they'd better be prepared to never, ever see her again. I'll make sure of that. If she's guilty and tries to kill me, she dies. If she's innocent and doesn't know of her ancestors bloody heritage, I'll let her live.

**Momo**

Toshiro left the room after being stone silent for a few minutes. I can't help but wonder why he had such a strange face when he heard my last name, it's just a name after all. I so badly want to just remove all of my soaked through clothing and warm up by the fire, but I know I can't do that. If this was my own house and I was alone I'd do so. But not while I'm in a stranger's house at god knows what time of night.

I hear the sound of Toshiro coming back, his shoes making a slight clicking noise against the wood floors. I feel a soft blanket around me and I looked up in surprise. A moment ago I heard him approaching from the hall, now he's given me a blanket. "Thank you Mister Hitsugaya." I say and draw the blanket tighter around myself, shivering involuntarily.

Toshiro smiled softly at me, his eyes unreadable, yet somehow dangerous. "Please, call me Toshiro. These belong to my sister. They should fit you. I'll remain out in the hall until you're done." Toshiro requested and I nodded "Thank you…Toshiro. I appreciate it." I replied and unfolded the clothing, pretending not to notice the audible quotation marks when he said sister.

As I look at the clothing he left me, he walks out of the room and back into the hallway, barely making any noise as he did so. A white short sleeved blouse and black slacks. I'll have to keep my bra and panties on, luckily they didn't get soaked through entirely. I pull of my wet white t-shirt and cast is aside, and struggled into the blouse.

I scrambled out of my wet jeans cursing at how damn hard it is to get out of them, then pulled on the slacks. The cuffs puddle around my feet and they begin to slip down, I hoist them up and retrieve my belt and fasten it so that the slacks remain in place. The shirt fits fine, the only problem is the slacks because they're a couple sizes too big. Without socks or shoes, I'm decent again in borrowed clothing. I take a breath readying my lungs to call for Toshiro.

"I'm done. Thank you for the dry clothes." I call and within seconds Toshiro's back in the room, more handsome then I remember. "You're welcome, do you want me to get your old clothes cleaned for you?" he replied and gestured at the puddle of my original clothing.

I glance at the clothing, then back at him and nod "That would be great, thanks." I smiled and froze as he was suddenly in front of me. A moment before, he was in the doorway, now he's right here. "There's a bathroom down the hall on your left. Feel free to wash the mud from your hair." He whispered sultrily in my ear, making me shiver from his teeth gazing my ear when her spoke.

I felt a pang of wanting as he bent down and retrieved my clothing from the floor, then walked back out in a small number of smooth gliding steps. I can't put my finger on what he is, maybe an aristocrat? I take a breath and follow his directions opening the first door I see, to find an actual shower. I pull on the dials and wait as water starts to pour from the faucet, and began to make adjustments so that it won't scald my scalp.

**Toshiro**

I waited until I heard the water begin to run after I'd cast a spell that would make the clothes as clean as they day they were bought. Once I could hear it running I closed my eyes and searched mentally for Rangiku, the second I probed her mind she fired an angry telepathic message.

_What is it now Toshiro? I'm in the middle of something._

_Yes, I figured you would be. I've got a situation. _I sent back and felt her emotions shift through the telepathic link.

_What kind of situation?_

_I have a Hinamori in my house._

_A HINAMORI? DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING DEATH WISH?!_

_No. I'm not entirely convinced she's a hunter. No weapons in her clothes._

_Doesn't change anything. I'm coming._Rangiku sent back as she broke the link. I sighed and put a hand to my temples, this is going to be a fun day. I snapped my eyes open when I heard the water stop running, and heard Momo coming out of the bathroom. I could smell her sweet scent, it didn't have the annoying tinge all humans had, or the musk of those that have killed a supernatural enitiy.

Just the smell of peach scented blood. Peaches. How unusual. I heard the front door being swung open and knew without trying who was at it. Rangiku Matsumoto had entered the house.

**Dun Dun Dun! What's going to happen to Momo I wonder? And what exactly is Toshiro? Will Momo find out? See you guys next chapter! R&R!**


	2. A Beast, Not A Man

**Thanks for your reviews, this is my seventh story, so updates may be a little slow, I'll do my best though. Theme is Trust Me by The Fray. Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH, or any music mentioned. All I won is the story.**

**Momo**

I heard someone walking towards me, so I turned around, figuring it was Toshiro. I nearly screamed in surprise when I came face to face with a furious ginger-blonde woman who had me pinned against the bare wall, her hand against my throat, holding me off the ground.

It didn't really occur to me that a human shouldn't be able to do this. I was only paying attention to the furious woman before me, her pure white teeth bared in an animalistic snarl. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head when her grip around my throat tightened, and large black bat's wings came out of her back.

I stared down at the woman, looking over at Toshiro who came running in for help. "Who Exactly are you and what do you want with my friend?" she hissed in a musical voice, both terrifying and hypnotizing. Who are these people exactly? Why does she have wings and nails like claws that are digging into the soft skin of my throat?

"Rangiku! That's enough! Let her down." Toshiro barked his eyes flashing. I looked back at the woman, Rangiku. I don't understand why she attacked me. Rangiku folded her wings and let go of me, making me fall to the floor, gasping for air as I coughed.

"W-who are you people?" I demanded between coughing fits, my eyes wide since I'm terrified for my life. Toshiro sighed and drew closer, I backed up instinctually.

**Toshiro**

I should have guessed that Rangiku would have pulled a stunt like this. Now the poor human girl Momo is terrified, I smell the fear, as well as hear her racing heart. I moved to check to see if she was alright after her demand to know; Momo's eyes went as wide as saucers and she back up, her back hitting the wall.

I cast a glare at Rangiku and she held her hands up at me _She deserved it._ Rangiku sent and I blinked to avoid getting angry and ripping her head off. I very much doubt Momo deserved the scare Rangiku gave her. "You want to know who we are Momo? Or perhaps why Rangiku here attacked you?" I asked and bent down to make myself seem less threatening to her, it seemed to work she didn't attempt to move away from me.

"Well, the first part is simple. Do you believe in monsters Momo?" I asked keeping tabs on Rangiku who had moved to sit, on the piano's bench. I hadn't picked up the sheet music and placed them away in the compartment in the bench so they were still in an disarray around the large black grand piano.

Momo cocked her head, very much like a bird as she considered my question "Monsters? I suppose so." She answered in a small voice, still terrified of the two of us. Rangiku is going to get it later. I have two choices here. I don't like either of them. The first is to drain her dry, kill her, and get rid of the body. The second is to tell her, and pray she doesn't run back home and tell everyone she knows about he monster she met and where he lives.

"Well, I'm not human. Neither is Rangiku, but I think you've figured that out already. Come on, I'm not going to hurt you, or let her hurt you." I continued and held my hand out to her, praying she'd take it and stand up, and hopefully, not run.

Momo glanced at my hand, her eyes still wide, but to my extreme surprise, she slowly reached out, her pale hand shaking, and took my offered one. I helped her to my feet, and felt how cold her hand was, cold enough for me, a cold-skinned monster, to notice.

I pulled off my cloak-like black coat, and fastened it around her shoulders. I must have put the fire out subconsciously, that explains why she's so could. I saw the surprised look on Rangiku's face out of the corner of my eye, simply because I showed a ounce of affection to the cold human girl that had been attacked.

"If you're not human…..what are you?" Momo asked quietly, addressing me. I lowered my eyes hating the fact that what I am going to say is going to terrify her even more.

**Momo**

I watched as Toshiro cast his brilliant emerald green eyes down, a forlorn expression on his handsome face. In the back of my mind I wondered why he looked so damn unhappy, it was just a question after all. Then I remembered what had happened mere minutes ago.

"I'm a beast. Not a man." Toshiro replied still not looking up, what was so hard for him to say. I'm not going to run, the blonde Rangiku might rip my head off if I try too. "Oh for Christ sake Toshiro, I'm A succubus. Rangiku Matsumoto the succubus. And he is a _vampire_, Toshiro Hitsugaya the vampire." Rangiku snapped showing extreme impatience at Toshiro.

Vampire. He's a vampire. It makes since I guess, he's almost too beautiful to be human, and how he speaks….it's so formal, like how english was spoken in the past. Which makes since if he truly is a vampire. "Say something, are you still afraid?" Toshiro asked, breaking me from my own little world that I'd retreated to.

Am I afraid? Not of Toshiro, Rangiku maybe. But Toshiro? No I feel strangely safe near him, as well as in a faint sense of danger. At least, now I know why I have the faint since of danger. "I am not afraid of you Toshiro. I am slightly afraid of Rangiku, but you can understand as to why I am afraid of her. But there's just one thing." I answered him and watched his snowy brows furrow, his mesmerizing eyes narrow slightly.

"What is it?" he replied and I smiled slightly at him "Prove it."

**BAM! They told a human what they are. A human Rangiku suspects to be from a long line of hunters. How will they prove to Momo of what they claim? Well, Rangiku actually sort of proved what she is, but that may or may not be pointed out next chap. Until then, send in those lovely reviews of yours, you know you want to.**


	3. The Mistress Bond

**I am so, so sorry about the long wait. It's been crazy for me these past three weeks, and this is the first time I've had time to do anything but homework. Theme is Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire, I don't know who it's by or why it seems to fit this chapter. Just seems to.**

_Rangiku's thoughts_

_**Toshiro's Thoughts**_

'_**Momo's Thoughts'**_

**Momo**

I watched them go stock still, then Rangiku started laughing, throwing her head back and just howled with laughter. "Prove it? Oh, do even realize how much danger you just put yourself in Kiddo?" Rangiku laughed, not looking as threatening before.

Even Toshiro was laughing, but it was grimmer than Rangiku's laughter. "Plus, I think I've proved I'm not human, so if he's so inclined, the cards turn to Toshiro." She added and I looked at Toshiro, trying to tamp down the fear that writhed like a snake inside me.

"If you calm down, I'll 'prove it' so to speak." He sighed and I felt a spell of calm settle almost instantly over me when I looked into his eyes, as if he'll protect me. "Okay, I guess I've calmed down." I murmured and flinched involuntarily as Toshiro stepped forward, he paused, looking at me, then continued towards me.

**Toshiro**

I looked at Momo as she flinched, then relaxed. I continued forward until my face was inches from hers "Relax, it's not going to hurt if you relax." I told her and watched her breath, and her heartbeat slowed down a titch, but her cheeks seemed a little flushed.

I moved her damp hair away from her neck, glanced into her eyes, and placed a kiss against where I was about to bite, then parted my lips to give my fangs freeway to bite down, but I didn't sink my fangs in just yet.

I embraced Momo to stop her shivering, but it was also my vampiric instincts making sure that my prey would not escape me. I glanced at Momo, she was still, waiting almost. I breathed in her scent and sank my fangs into her neck, hearing her tiny gasp as he blood began to flow into my mouth.

Ancient instinct took over and I drew upon the wounds my fangs had made, swallowing a couple mouthfuls. Memories that were not my own quickly followed and I watched them with curiosity knowing that they were fragments of Momo.

_The smell of Mom baking cookies for me as a celebration for my latest straight-A's report card._

_Last thanksgiving where Renji got drunk and kissed a houseplant, thinking it was Rukia._

_A black coffin, Dad crying over Mom's accident on the highway._

_Renji making an ass out of himself along with Izuru to try to get me to smile._

_Going out to the movies three days later with Izuru…_

I watched the fluttering images with great curiosity, deciding the Red-headed male was Renji, the shy blonde Izuru, and the sad looking brown haired man Momo's father. I pulled away from Momo's neck, and saw the flush across her cheeks and the smirking Rangiku.

_Took you long enough, did you imprint?_

_**What's it to you Rangiku?**_

_Not much, just a tad bit worried that you might have imprinted, or that you're addicted to her blood._

I glared at the succubus and rolled my eyes before answering her.

_**I barely know her, plus that only happens to mates.**_

'_**What is this? Why can hear their voices inside my head?'**_ Momo's own thoughts broke in, making us jump.

"You couldn't have…" Rangiku whispered in surprise, Momo looked at confused, obviously trying to understand, just as we were, how she could hear us.

**Momo**

It was a bit painful at first when Toshiro sank his fangs into my neck, it made me wince from the slight pain. I gasped in surprise as I felt him start to drink my blood, then went quiet as a sort of sleepy sensation rolled over me. I was in my own mind and Toshiro's, he was watching my memories as they flickered through my mind and into his.

I blinked as he pulled away and licked at his bloody lips, from my blood.

_Took you long enough, did you Imprint?_

_**What's it to you Rangiku?**_

_Not much, just a tad bit worried that you might have Imprinted, or that you're addicted to her blood._

I glared at the succubus and rolled my eyes before answering her.

_**I barely know her, plus that only happens to mates.**_

'_**What is this? Why can hear their voices inside my head?'**_ I wondered and watched them jump, I just blinked and looked at them in confusion. "You couldn't have…" Rangiku whispered in shock and I glanced back and forth at them in hopes for an answer to what just happened.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking back and forth, and jumping when Toshiro placed something cool against my neck, a strip of cloth, a bandage. "T-Thank you." I stuttered in surprise and he walked over to a chair and collapsed into, sighing.

**Toshiro**

The second I heard Momo's voice with ours it occurred to me that somehow, I'd done the rarer type of Imprinting on her. Since I'm male, the bond to her is called The Mistress Bond. Imprinting itself is rare to occur with vampires, but the Mistress or Lover Bond is the rarest. It ties together a human and a vampire like the average Imprint, but is far deeper.

If I want I can sense what she feels, hear what she hears, see what she sees, and see all of her memories, and read her thoughts. If the bond isn't broken right away, eventually Momo will be able to do this to me as well.

_How did she hear us?_

…_**Mistress Bond..**_

_WHAT?_

'_**How can I hear you?' **_Momo's thoughts echoed desperately in my mind, making me wince at the fear in it. I should have stopped the second I saw parts of her memories, that is the only first warning you get before the bond strengthens and will be painful to break.

"I have the luck of a saint." I sighed sarcastically, readying to explain what I already understood.

**Cutting it short because I have other stories to update and I don't have all night because of a party. Thanks to those that sent in reviews, I promise to update more often. Inori Out.**


	4. Sleep Well, Little Human

**Thanks for your reviews! Mannuji (Not sure if that's how it's spelt): Yes, this is a HitsuHina fanfic. I can't say anything more; I'll give away the plot! No particular theme because I just have my Ipod on shuffle and I'm too lazy to pick a particular theme. **

'_**Momo's Thoughts'**_

**Toshiro**

I placed my fingers against my temples, trying to figure out how I am going to explain this. The scent of fear morphing into panic washed over my nose, making me snap my eyes open in surprise. Momo looked terrified, more than she has when Rangiku had her pinned against the wall, ready to kill her.

"P-Please, somebody tell m-me what's going on!" Momo asked desperately, her brown eyes darting from Rangiku and me at a rapid pace, the scent of her fear growing stronger. "Please." She whispered, looking at me desperately with so much fear in her eyes, making me wince at the visible pain that just radiated from her like an aura of love would.

I sighed and wet my lips, tasting her peach juice-like blood again as I did so, then began to speak "Have you heard or Imprints or bonds before Momo?" I asked looking into her eyes before I stood and walked over to the fire, snapping my fingers to cast a simple quick-fire spell to warm the room back up for Momo.

"Imprints? Like those strange things that happen to baby animals when they first open their eyes? Like if a duckling hatches and sees a dog, it'll think the dog its mother?" Momo asked, coloring returning to her because of the steadying source of warmth.

I chuckled and shook my hair out of my eyes "Not quite, but yes. Imprints are bonds that cannot be broken easily, unlike the Imprint you speak of, a supernatural Imprint will often cause much more damage when broken."

I glanced at her and saw her frown and I sighed "It's like a bond forged between the souls of mates, it's a bit difficult to explain to a human. The reason you can hear Rangiku's and my thoughts is because I have created a supernatural imprint with you. You heard Rangiku without her meaning to because she was thought-speaking with me and you can hear my thoughts." I explained and saw a look cross her face that said _Aha!_ On it.

"So, in this case you were a medium, and that's how I heard you?" Momo asked, trying to understand what I'd told her. I nodded in response "Yes, as long as because you're bonded to me you'll hear the conversations I have with others telepathically."

I watched as she frowned and sat down next to the fire, rubbing her hands together and blowing on them. The rain outside has diluted to a faint sprinkling, the thunder stopped about three minutes ago.

"What kind of bond is it? Do I have to stay here with you?" She asked and I watched Rangiku as she began to play around on the piano, paying attention the conversation, but barely.

"No, you're free to leave. What you have with me is a mistress bond, if any vampire or vampiric creature tries to drink your blood, they won't be able to take it for sustenance. It belongs to me in a way. You will know when I'm injured and vice versa." I told her as I picked up the music sheets I had strewn on the floor and put them back in order, closing the grand piano Rangiku was playing moonlight sonata on and leaving them on there.

I glanced at Momo as she made no sound except for breathing, staring into the spelled purple flames, her eyes empty, appearing to be lost in thought.

**Momo**

I looked deep into the flames trying to make sense of what Toshiro had just told me, but no matter how I tried I couldn't. There was some sort of window in my mind, if I opened it so to speak, I could see what he sees, and hear his thoughts. Without meaning to I saw him watching me, reading the blank expression on my face.

I blinked and pressed a hand against my forehead trying to clear my mind and step away from the mental window. "This must be hard for you to take in." Rangiku called from the piano as she played, I twisted around and watched her as she played the piece I had once seen my mother play as a child, before Dad's accident.

Rangiku's hands seemed to dance across the keys, flowing like a creek as she hit the notes correctly, her eyes closed tightly as she focused. "You could say that." I agreed as she hit the last note and changed to a different song, a modern one that I've heard on the radio often lately.

I got to my feet and walked over watching her hands and without meaning to, I began to sing.

_Come on skinny love just last the year  
Pour a little salt we were never here  
My my my - my my my - my my my my - my my ...  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

I swayed along to Rangiku's playing not quite realizing with my eyes closed that they were watching me. I just sang along, remembering the lyrics that I'd sang with Rukia earlier in the week.__

I tell my love to wreck it all  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall  
My my my - my my my - my my my my - my my ...  
Right in the moment this order's tall

I told you to be patient I told you to be fine  
I told you to be balanced I told you to be kind  
In the morning I'll be with you  
But it will be a different kind

I opened my eyes when I felt something brush my shoulder, I glanced to my left and saw that Toshiro had moved to watch me sing as Rangiku played. He had an unreadable expression on his face, but his eyes glint with curiosity.

_I'll be holding all the tickets  
And you'll be owning all the fines_

Come on skinny love what happened here_  
__Suckle on the hope in lite brassiere  
My my my - my my my - my my my - my my ...  
Sullen load is full so slow on the split_

I told you to be patient I told you to be fine  
I told you to be balanced I told you to be kind  
Now all your love is wasted then who the hell was I?  
Cause now I'm breaking at the britches  
and at the end of all your lines

who will love you? Who will fight?  
And who will fall, far behind?

Come on skinny love  
my my my - my my my - my my my - my my ...

Come on skinny love  
my my my - my my my - my my my - my my 

I let my voice fade in time with the last note Rangiku pressed. Gulping when she spun around and crossed her legs to face me.

"Where'd you learn to sing like that? You sounded better than most of the Sirens and other Succubi I hang with." Rangiku asked and I blinked as I registered the compliment with the little mythology I knew. She thinks I sing better than a Siren or a Succubus?

"My mom had me taught by a classical singer." I answered once I'd recovered from the initial shock "Really? What was their name?" Rangiku pressed and I shivered under the intensity of her stare, flicking my gaze to find Toshiro, locating him looking out the window, his back to us.

"Yourichi Shihoin used to teach me, she stopped a few years back saying she had nothing more to teach me, the day before she vanished." I answered and saw recognition flash in her eyes "Why do you ask?" I added and watched as the strawberry-blonde succubus pulled back and ruffled her own hair, her blue eyes dark with thoughts.

"Yourichi Shihoin huh? A human girl was taught by the Siren of Sirens? Their princess? How's that possible?" Rangiku muttered and I suddenly understood why Miss Yourichi had carried herself the way she did.

I had always thought it was because of her being a dancer, but it makes sense now. But how did Mom get her to teach me then?

"Sorry for confusing you, pretend I said nothing please." Rangiku apologized but the damage was already dealt. If my teacher that was a close family friend isn't human, then how many supernaturals have I met already?

**Toshiro**

I stood by the window, partially paying attention to Rangiku's and Momo's conversation when I heard Momo's thoughts pass through my mind quickly

'_**If my teacher that was a close family friend isn't human, then how many supernaturals have I met already?'**_

I jumped slightly, still not used to the brush of her mind, even if it was probably unintentional.

"Probably quite a few, we don't tend to reveal ourselves to humans." I answered without thinking, realizing my mistake when I turned and saw her jump in obvious surprise.

I cursed at my own stupidity and opened my mouth to apologize but she beat me too it "Why?" She asked the curiosity in her eyes as bright as the morning sun.

I turned back to face my window again, leaving my back to her "Because it's always ended badly when we show our faces. The witch trials are a grand example." I answered and glanced over my shoulder to see Rangiku closing the Piano's cover and standing up.

"I'm going to crash in my room, I'll leave you two alone." She announced as she waltzed out of the room and I watched her go then turned my gaze back to Momo, she had sat down in front of the fire again.

"Why are the flames purple?" She asked, turning to look at me, making me blink in surprise "It's because it's spelled fire, ancient vampire magic." I explained and watched as she yawned, sensing sleep waft over her like a blanket.

I sighed and picked her up in my arms, and she squeaked in surprise "I'm just taking you to one of the spare rooms. You can stay until in there until morning, I'll help you home after that." I promise as I carried her, but Momo made no reply, she had fallen asleep in my arms.

The danger she was in just by doing that, being asleep in a soulless monster's arms. I chuckled quietly and set her down on the bed, placing a thick blanket over her to help her keep warm.

I kissed her forehead gently "Sleep well, little human." I murmured then left for my own room, planning on attempting to sleep.

**A bit longer than usual, hope I did okay for explaining the bond. The pieces Rangiku played are Mozart's Moonlight Sonata and Skinny Love by Birdy. Please review! See you next chapter!**__


End file.
